


Two is Better Than One

by knifefather



Series: Two and One [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Choking, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Female Reader, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Office Sex, Pet Names, Reader also uses she/her pronouns, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Zer0 uses he/him pronouns, excessive bro usage, they really be taking care of the reader, this has not been beta'd even though it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefather/pseuds/knifefather
Summary: You serve as a special agent for the CEO of  the Atlas Corporation, Rhys Strongfork. You are one of Rhys's most trusted soldiers, so naturally, you've been acquainted with Zer0, the aloof assassin and best friend to Rhys. You've been absolutely smitten with your mysterious coworker since meeting him. Many months and failed attempts at flirting later, you're finally getting to make your move.
Relationships: Kinda - Relationship, Rhys (Borderlands)/Reader, Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands), Zer0 (Borderlands)/Reader, Zer0/Rhys/Reader, they bond over fucking the reader, theyre a little gay for each other because bros are dudes
Series: Two and One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935343
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Two is Better Than One

It’s finally happening. 

After many months and near death experiences together, you’re finally getting what you wanted. 

In so many words, you’ve been trying to get in Zer0’s pants since you met him. There is something about the slender, tall assassin that gets you _all_ hot and bothered. His mastery of the blade and his secretive nature captivate you. Everything about him has piqued your interest since day one.

Back in the beginning, your friend/boss, Rhys, introduced you to the aloof agent in his cushy Atlas office. The interaction was brief and Zer0 exchanged no words with you. 

Rhys then promptly assigned you both a mission, Echo coordinates and all. 

From what you can remember, the mission was quite simple. You and Zer0 had to meet up with some informant on Eden-2. Get the info, report back. The ride to the planet was awkward. Zer0 proved himself to be a person of few words. The silence hung between you both as you flew in an Atlas aircraft to the rendezvous point. 

The mission itself was fine--except for the part when the informant you met ended up being a trap set up by the Children of the Vault. They ambushed you, guns blazing, and the fight was on. But even then, Zer0 barely said a word as he slaughtered the enemy and successfully finished the mission. You recall being pissed off that he killed all the bandits without letting you get yours in. You nary fired an entire magazine. But watching his amazing figure during the slaughter was something that caught your eye.

The first words you ever heard him utter were to Rhys after coming back to headquarters. 

“The mission is done. The foe was easy to slay. Where is the challenge?”

“Next time, bro,” Rhys promised, grinning. The two exchanged a dorky fist bump, and a "<3" emotion appeared on Zer0's helmet. You rolled your eyes at the display, but said nothing. Rhys then turned to you.

“It seems like the mission went as well as it could have. Damn COV... Hopefully I’ll be able to send you guys off together more often. You guys work fast!” he said, smiling. 

You took the compliment and vowed to utterly exploit the opportunity presented to you. 

Since then, you’ve taken every chance to flirt with Zer0 as much as possible… to no avail. You've been on plenty of missions with him at this point. He would say the occasional word to you, or mutter something taunting to the enemy in the heat of battle. But generally, any passing comment or attempt at conversation is swept to the side or somehow interrupted. You have tried asking him things about himself, like how he ended up on Promethea, or if Zer0 is even his real name. You’ve gotten familiar with the blank plate of Zer0’s helmet looking back at you, unresponsive. He is impenetrable.

But when Rhys comms you and Zer0 to his office for a mission, you decide that you are determined to make things change.

Currently, you are seated in one of the luxurious red chairs in Rhys’s office. Rhys briefly lays out the plan for you: he is sending the two of you to re-power one of the main offices in the Lobby of Self-Actualization, right below his own office. In short, it is pretty menial work, but does involve a lot of mantling and collecting hardware.

"You're going to need to make your way to the roof of the Lobby," the CEO says. Rhys turns to you after uploading all the info you would need to re-power the offices. “Don’t take any offense,” Rhys says, his robotic eye still glowing yellow as he looks through his own Echo menu, “but there’s gonna be a lot of heights involved. I figured Zer0 would be able to help.”

“None taken,” you remark. 

As if on cue, the door to Rhys's office slides open, and in steps Zer0. He wordlessly travels across the room to stand beside you. 

"Hey, we were starting to miss you," Rhys says. “I mean like… I was wondering where you were, not like, I missed you or anything weird like that. Okay, I’m rambling,” Rhys says before finally shutting up.

"Apologies, bro. I had business to finish. I have now arrived," Zer0 says, fist bumping Rhys. You've become accustomed to rolling your eyes at the two, and take the opportunity then to do so. 

"Are you 'bros' ready to get this show on the road?" you ask, itching to get yourself alone with the assassin. 

"Right," Rhys says. He quickly uploads all needed info to Zer0's Echo before the both of you head off. 

"I'm going to be in a meeting on one of the top floors of the Lobby in a little while. Please try to have the power fixed by then. Just stop in and turn in the mission to me when you've finished, then I’ll pay the both of you." You both nod to him in understanding before Rhys straightens his tie and takes a seat at his desk. He opens some official-looking hologram documents. His focus shifts to his CEO work. 

You turn to Zer0. 

"Are you ready to get going?" 

Zer0 responds with a "yes" emoticon on the front of his helmet. You smile--you think his emoticons are adorable.

You take a look at your Echomap and see that the first objective marked on one of the lower levels of the Lobby. “We’re going down,” you say to him, walking towards the grand elevator.

Without further ado, you and Zer0 board the elevator at the end of the hall and descend. 

Zer0 and you finally have all of the parts to fix the damn power. Rhys majorly jacked up some of the objective points for the hardware. You had tried to comm him, if not to ask for his help then to at least give him shit for it. He didn't respond to your calls. You assumed that he was prepping for his meeting. Which meant that you and Zer0 had to make several trips up and down the building until you finally had the materials to actually repower the building.

At many points, Zer0 tried to break away from you to gather all the parts faster on his own. You did your best to thwart his attempts--either by stalling while finding the pieces yourself first or “accidentally” pressing buttons on the elevator to floors you didn’t need to go to. 

Despite that, the assassin remained mostly quiet. He made no comment about your button-pressing. You couldn't tell if he was aware of your motives or not.

Now, the two of you are standing on the highest peak of the Lobby of Self-Actualization. There is a slight breeze that blows through your hair. Zer0 crouches over to tinker with some of the parts before his helmet turns to face you. “I'm done over here. We need into the workroom. Let us go inside." 

You shiver at the mere sound of his voice.

Almost forgetting yourself, you manage a nod in response. There is a decently sized maintenance room that houses some of the more vital machinery for the building. It is in there where you and Zer0 need to assemble the parts and remedy the power issue. 

You approach the heavy metal door of the room and it slides open for you. You step inside. Zer0 follows behind you, parts in hand. Aside from all the mechanical parts, there is a smaller area in the back of the room that has a sizable desk and a few storage cabinets.

Zer0 takes the initiative, like usual. He already begins fixing the power without allowing you to help--again. You stand near the desk, crossing your arms as he wordlessly does the repairs. 

You watch his arms work, his shoulder blades rippling under his skin-tight suit. The back of his neck is thin, but sculpted and defined. His thin, powerful legs are folded underneath him while he crouches down. He is so tall--you start to ponder measurements in your head. He certainly has to be quite a few inches taller than you.

His movements absolutely mesmerize you. 

Suddenly, Zer0's actions come to a halt. 

"Is there a reason, why you are staring at me? I can feel your gaze." 

"Is there a reason why you haven't figured out that I want to fuck you yet?"

Silence.

Zer0 slowly stands up, his back still turned to you. Your knees begin to shake as he starts to move. Is it fear? Or arousal? The pit of your stomach can't decide as Zer0 turns around to face you. 

"I did figure it. I can feel the desire, rolling off of you," he rasps, taking a few steps towards you. Instinctively, you take a step back. He continues to advance on you, and you continue to back away from him. You feel the edge of the desk hit your backside and you gasp in surprise. 

Zer0 draws in close to you, your bodies almost flush against each other. Standing straight, your head is perfectly in the center of his chest. You swallow thickly as you tilt your head up to look at him. His mask is now only inches away from your face.

"How brave you are, girl. If you want me so much, you must ask me nicely," he says, placing both of his hands on the desk on either side of you. He cages you with his frame almost menacingly. The thought makes you feel tingly down below. Your cheeks start to burn hot.

"Are you serious? You w-want me to just say it like that?" you stutter out. Your palms begin to sweat at the thought. 

"It would only be polite, yes? I want to hear you say it to me,” Zer0 drawls. A “;)” emoticon flashes across Zer0’s helmet as he looks down at you, teasing you. 

You narrow your eyes coyly. The small gap between your bodies closes as you press yourself against Zer0. You gaze at him with want in your eyes. “Please Zer0, can we do it?” you ask, your voice quiet and dripping with arousal.

You can’t see Zer0’s face, but that blank, dark mask reflects the same amount of want that your own expression does. 

“Bend over this desk, now. Spread your legs for me. Do not keep me waiting,” he hisses, distancing himself from you. 

Keeping your eyes on him, you throw off your jacket and shirt, leaving you bare under his gaze. Grinning, you unclip your bra, revealing your breasts to the assassin. His helmet is facing you directly and you know he is watching you like a hawk underneath it. You take his silence as encouragement, but take your time removing your pants and underwear--you drag your clothes down your curves, purposefully making them catch on your ass. 

“Bend over or I will bend you over myself. It is your choice, girl,” Zer0 warns. 

His words shoot right down to your loins, and you feel yourself become even more wet.

Shakily yet quickly, you brace yourself over the Atlas desk, your back to the assassin. Your heart pounds and you’re almost jittery with anticipation. Finally, what you’ve been obsessing over for months. All of the things that you’ve daydreamed about during a boring day at the office are finally coming true. The sound of Zer0 unzipping his suit interrupts your thoughts.

A moment passes, and you can hear a shaky breath from under Zer0’s helmet. You feel the tip of Zer0’s member prod against your pussy, stiff and ready for you. You are quite sure that the member that is being pushed inside you is not human--you feel ridges brushing up against your inner walls, and God if it isn’t just the thing you’ve been needing. 

Zer0 is about half way in when he pulls out of you. He then presses only the tip of his girth inside you before pulling out. He fucks you with the head of his cock, not giving you all of the delicious inches you’ve been craving from him. Pouting, you look over your shoulder at him with pleading eyes. 

“Zer0… please,” you beg, batting your lashes. 

“How long has it been? You crave me desperately. Your need turns me on,” Zer0 says in his husky voice. He pulls away from you and barely brushes the tip against your wetness, tempting you. 

You gasp as he begins to once again slowly sink his member inside you, inch by inch. “F-For awhile,” you stutter out. “I’ve been trying to flirt since we met…” you admit. Your cheeks light up a bright pink at the confession. “I was trying to fuck you on the last mission too, but I couldn’t get you to notice me.”

At your words, Zer0 snakes his hand up your shirt, cupping one of your breasts tenderly as he finally hilts inside of you. His touch is electric that runs through your whole body. You can feel yourself tighten around him as he stimulates you. 

“You should have asked me. I’ve longed to be inside you. And now, here I am,” Zer0 purrs, pinching your nipple as he begins to rock into you. He grabs handfuls of your hips to use for leverage. The feeling is incredible--there are even more ridges to Zer0’s member than you felt before. And the sheer girth and length drives you mad as the assassin progresses to snapping his hips quickly into you. With each thrust, Zer0’s member kisses your womb lovingly, and you cry out at the amazing feeling, the delicious mix of pain and pleasure. 

Your back arches as your coworker goes at you harder, your eyes rolling back into your head. Zer0 plants his arms on either side of you like before, fucking you surely and with purpose. You lose yourself in his body, whimpering and crying out with every rough thrust. 

“F-Fuck, fuck, fuck, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop,” you pant, sweat rolling down your brow as you take his incredible cock. 

Zer0 grunts from beneath his mask, ramming the same spot inside you over and over and over--

Suddenly, you hear the door of the workroom slide open.

“Hey, Zer0, bro, neither of you are answering my messages! Are you almost done with--”

Rhys’s eyes widen as he looks at the spectacle before him. Zer0 comes to a stuttering halt as his best friend enters the room. You two make eye contact with Rhys, and he looks from you to Zer0 back to Zer0. Rhys’s jaw drops to the floor. His eyes scan over the two of you quickly again as he realizes what he just walked in on. 

“Rhys--” you choke out, Zer0 still deep inside you. 

Rhys sqwauks awkwardly before turning on his heel to leave at the sight of his best friend fucking one of his most trusted soldiers. His face lights up bright red and he looks away hard as he begins to walk out.

“W-Wait!” you yelp. 

Rhys stops dead in his tracks, his back still to you and the assassin. His shoulders are tense and tight as he stands near the exit.

“Come here,” you say with hesitance, your heart racing. You could feel Zer0’s body tense up against yours in confusion. 

Hesitantly, Rhys turns back around and his eyes dart every which way. “What?” he questions.

“Come over here,” you say once more with a bit more confidence this time.

Biting his lip, Rhys obliges, coming close to you. Getting the idea, he rounds the desk and settles in front of you. Leaning down flatter against the surface, you reach forward and begin to untuck Rhys’s cock out of his pants. He sighs in pleasure and helps you remove his member from his trousers.

Zer0’s hands flex against your thighs and ass, his cock still hard inside you. He watches the scene before him intently. You can feel his member pulse in your pussy as you handle Rhys’s dick.

“You partake, my bro? A velvety throat for you. Let us enjoy her.”

Gazing up at Rhys briefly, you give him a mischievous smile before downing his cock, taking as much as you can in one go. Rhys gasps at the sudden action. He gently grasps the back of your head as you bob your head sensually on his cock. Zer0 continues to grind his hips into you, resuming his pace as before. The assassin brings you close, cupping both of your breasts as he rails you.

Rhys bites his lip as he watches Zer0 fuck you. 

“I’m definitely enjoying myself,” the CEO breathes as he gazes down at you taking his cock. Rhys wraps his hand tighter in your hair, bobbing your head and fucking your throat deeper and deeper. You sputter on your boss’s cock, tears pricking your eyes, but it is so good…

Zer0 tilts his mask towards his friend. “It is time for more. We need to indulge her. We’ll stuff both of her sweet holes,” Zer0 remarks. You crane your head back to see Zer0’s helmet flashing a red “>:)” emotion. 

Rhys blushes and sputters at the agent’s alluring words. “Y-Yes! God, yes, I want that. Um, is that okay? With you?” your boss asks you, his eyes narrowing down to look at you. With a wet pop your mouth is off his glistening, flushed dick. 

“More than okay with me,” you reply, smiling coyly. You stick out your tongue and tap the head of his swollen dick against it, still grinning at him. Rhys hisses and groans at the delightful contact. “Yes, now, please,” he says, looking from you back to Zer0.

Zer0 gently pulls out of you and you whine at the absence of being full. “Come on…” you urge impatiently. Wrapping his large hands around you, he lays back first on the large desk. He pulls your back to his chest and he lays down on the desk. You hold your breath as the assassin moves your body, letting him do as he pleases. 

Reaching down to grip his cock, Zer0 gingerly guides his dick into your other hole. 

“A-Ah!” You gasp at the sudden sensation of being stretched and your clit throbs. Zer0 slowly pushes past the tight ring of muscle. You spread your legs wider for him, letting him take your ass. 

“An anal slut, yes? Your holes are greedy for cock. Get ready for him,” he whispers in your ear. His mask glows with a “<3” as he sinks deeper inside you. The ridges of his member drag deliciously inside you, even better than in your pussy. You let out a long moan as Zer0 hilts all the way inside you.

Rhys, without missing a beat, settles himself in between your legs. The CEO has a focussed look in his eyes as he lines up his member with your entrance. He grips the backs of your knees, holding you in place. Zer0 wraps his arms around your torso, securing you. 

“Do you want it?” Rhys coos, his normally awkward voice sure and steady with sexual desire. You aren’t used to your awkward, nerdy friend being so sexy and assertive. He teasingly rubs the head of his dick along your slit, teasing you. 

“I-Is that a question? Yes, please, Rhys, I want you!” you gasp, furrowing your brow. “Why is everyone doing this to me today? Just fuck me already,” you whine. 

“You must beg for it. You desire both our dicks. Tell him you want it,” Zer0 commands, gently thrusting into you for emphasis. You mewl softly in response.

Biting your lip, you gaze up at Rhys. “P-Please Rhys, please… boss,” you breathe, grinding your hips down against him. 

Rhys lets out a growl before leaning into you, pushing himself inside with vigor. Your mouth opens in a silent cry as the CEO stretches you even further. You can feel both of them inside you, rubbing between your thin walls. You groan at the divine sensation.

You chuckle breathlessly as Rhys finally hilts all the way inside you, letting out a pleasured sigh himself. His eyes are hazy as he ruts gently against you, adjusting to your tight, wet heat. “You like that?” you tease, grinning smugly at your boss. 

“I love it,” Rhys replies, licking his lips. He thrusts experimentally a few times before Zer0 begins as well. 

As Rhys pulls out of your pussy, Zer0 pushes himself inside of your other hole. “Mmm… fffuck,” you breathe. Rhys lets out a throaty groan from being inside of you. The best friends fuck you in tandem, steadily at first, but slowly picking up speed. They both fuck you the same--fast, hard, it’s almost feral. The sensation of being stretched in both ways shakes you to your core, and you can feel a tight coil of heat in your stomach. You can hear Zer0 beginning to breathe heavier inside his helmet. He holds your hips firmly, keeping you perfectly in place while they drill you.

You throw your head back as both of the men brush against your most sensitive spots. “Ah! Fuck, G-God, please… Please harder,” you pant as if you were in heat. “Right, right there, please…” 

Rhys looks down at you, sweat dripping down his brow, an absolute look of bliss across his face. His eyes are unfocussed and cloudy. The CEO almost fucks into you mindlessly, but never letting up his place. “I’m s-so close,” Rhys moans out, gripping your knees tight enough to bruise.

You reach up to him and grab his shoulder, pulling him closer to you. “Please, Rhys, do it,” you encourage, your own fucked out gaze meeting his own. 

Zer0 continued to fuck your ass, the stretch so delicious and amazing. He holds you faithfully, gripping one of your breasts and playing with your sensitive nipples. You squeak as he rubs your nipples to hardness with his leather clad hands. You press your ass against the assassin, making your pleasure known.

Rhys wheezes as he slams firmly into you, his movements becoming sloppy and uncoordinated in the midst of pleasure. His moans are almost hysterical as he dominates your tight heat. You can feel him throbbing inside you, swelling, getting ready to burst.

Rhys cries out as he thrusts into you once, twice, a third time, before suddenly pulling out of you. You gasp at the sudden emptiness, but it is quickly forgotten about when Rhy’s cums on your stomach. Thick, white ropes paint your skin as he jacks his dick frantically, beads of sweat running down his temple. You smile smugly as he cums, still shuttering. He plants his robotic hand on your hip to keep himself steady as he lets his load loose.

“Oh my fucking God…” Rhys pants, gazing down at you. “That was so amazing…” he whispers. You notice that his dick is still hard as he pumps it slowly. 

“Why stop now?” you question wolfishly. You press your hips against him, his dick sinking back inside you. “Keep it coming, boss,” you flirt. Without questioning it, Rhys continues to fuck you, shallowly thrusting into you. The over stimulation makes the CEO shutter and you smile evilly as he struggles to keep his composure.

Zer0, witnessing the scene before him, still fucks your ass. You can feel him becoming close too, swelling and stretching out your hole. Zer0, as if to remind you of his presence, reaches up your chest and loosely wraps a hand around your neck. He squeezes you gently. You sharply inhale at the contact.

“Do you think I’ve forgotten about you?” you moan, pushing your ass against him teasingly.

“I would hope not, girl. I am close too, and I want to paint you in cum,” Zer0 responds, snapping his hips up into your especially hard for emphasis. 

“Do it, Zer0, she’ll look so pretty…” Rhys chimes in, grinning above you. The two friends gaze at each other as they fuck you, and Zer0 grips your ass as he fucks you rough. His breath hitches once more, moving his entire body against you, desperately trying to get as deep as he can inside you. Those sweet ridges are still doing their work, pressing against all the lovely spots in you. 

Your eyes slip shut at the immense pleasure rolling over your body in waves. You aren’t sure how much longer you can keep from cumming. You’ve held off this long, wanting to get everything you can out of your orgasm. You don’t want the amazing feeling of both of them fucking you to end.  
“Z-Zer0… Do that thing again, p-please,” you whimper, your guts growing tight as your orgasm threatens to arrive. 

“Oh? Someone enjoys being choked. I should have known you’d be so naughty,” Zer0 teases. Obeying your wish, he reaches up to your neck once more, this time gripping tighter than he had previously. You wheeze in satisfaction, your breath catching in your throat just right.

Rhys, using his flesh hand, reaches down to rub your clit in tandem. You look up at him and him down at you, his cheeks red with embarrassment at witnessing the sight below him. He rubs your clit with even more urgency, the sensual circles driving you up the wall. You gasp at all the sensations hitting your body--it’s too much, not enough, pleasureful, painful, and it made you all so close.

Zer0’s voice cuts through the haze of your fucked-out mind. 

“I know you are on the edge, feeling full to the brim. Cum for me. Now.”

Zer0’s command made your vision go white as you came powerfully. You arched you back as you rode out your climax. Zer0 pulled you close as his cock swelled inside you, almost splitting you in half with the sheer girth of it. 

You cry out brokenly as Zer0 hilted in you for the last time, filling you with his seed. You sucked in the heady air, the assassin’s hand still tight around your throat. Your back arches against him, but he still has his arms around your body, pulling you as close as he can as he deposits his load inside you. 

Rhys lets out a pleasured sound as he witnesses the sight before him, still rubbing your clit. You hiss at the overstimulation, your hips jerking away from his touch. Your body is still locked in place by Zer0 as he finishes inside you. The “(◡‿◡)” emoticon glows on Zer0’s helmet as his cum begins to leak out of your from around his dick. You look down, feeling the sticky wetness begin to run down your thighs. You’d definitely feel more urgent about cleaning yourself if you weren’t still on cloud nine from the incredible sex you just had. 

Rhys gently pulls out of you, his cock beginning to soften already. Zer0 reaches down and gingerly grabs his cock. “Stay still, please. Let me handle this. Then we’ll get you all cleaned up, sound good?” Zer0 says, slowly pulling his member out of your ass. You mew as the absence of something inside you, your hole clenching on nothing as the assassin finally pulls all the way out of you. 

“Sounds great,” you say softly, feeling the rest of Zer0’s seed dribble out of you. 

Zer0 carefully moves out from under you, keeping you steady and laying you back down on the table once he is upright. He tucks his member back into his suit and zips it quickly. You didn’t get a good look at it, but you are right in assuming that it was definitely not human. 

You’d bring it up to Zer0 some other time. 

You lay down on the table, Rhys’s cum still glistening on your chest and stomach, and Zer0’s cum dressing your thighs. “You think I can get a little help here, guys?” you ask, motioning to the wetness on your body. 

“Oh, goodness, of course, I’m so sorry,” Rhys breaths, distracted by the sight of you. 

Zer0’s helmet was facing the direction you were in, and you hope that he was also staring at you. 

The two moved around the room, looking for something to clean themselves and you with. Zer0 finds some towels in a cabinet, and reapproaches you before taking it upon himself to clean you. You can’t help but blush as your coworker stands over you, taking care of you and wiping away the mess from your intimate areas. Rhys tucks his cock back in his pants as he waits. 

When Zer0 finally finishes up cleaning you, you stand and redress quickly while Zer0 chucks the towel back in a corner. 

The three of you stand together in the workroom before Rhys finally breaks the weird silence that has settled itself over the room. 

“When I saw I had missed comms from you both, I tried to comm you guys back but got no response. I made my way to the top of the Lobby for my meeting, but the power was still not on like I asked, and I knew something was up,” Rhys said, looking at the both of you, slight disapproval on his face. 

“Something was up indeed,” you reply, grinning back at him. “Aren’t you glad there was?”

Rhys blushes at your call out, his whole demeanor changing at your teasing.

“I suppose I am,” he responds, narrowing his eyes away from you. “L-Let me pay you guys really quick, the board members have probably been waiting for me.” 

Rhys pays you both promptly via Echo. 

“Now, I have to get back to my meeting,” Rhys says, nervously straightening his tie and his hair. “You two, please fix the power this time,” he remarks, looking to both of you, smirking. “I’ll see you both later,” he says. 

Zer0’s mask flashes with the “;D” emoticon. “I’ll see you later, Rhys. I hope you had a good time. I know I did,” he says to his friend.

Without further ado, Rhys toddles out of the room, the mechanical door sliding shut behind him. 

You finally turn to Zer0. 

“Would it possibly be safe to say that we can do that more often?” You ask. Your voice trembled in nervousness. Even despite everything that just happened, you weren’t sure if Zer0 would even want to see you again. Yes, it was fun, but you two work together… And you haven’t even started to think about what your relationship with Rhys is going to be like after this. The office is definitely going to be weird from now on. 

“If you would like this to happen more often, I can make it happen,” Zer0 responds drawing near to you. He rests a hand on your shoulder, making his words all the more impactful. 

A soft blush blooms on your cheeks and you try to look anywhere but the sexy, mysterious masked assassin in front of you. 

“I… I think I would like that,” you decided, looking up at him. 

“Why don’t we get the power fixed, lest Rhys barges in on us again,” Zer0 suggests. You nod in response and he steps away from you to resume the work that he abandoned many minutes ago.

You lean back against the table you just got fucked on, admiring Zer0 in a whole new way as he crouches down to his previous position to continue working on the power. 

“Sounds fantastic,” you drawl. 

A few moments later, the monitor displays that the power is properly running in the Lobby now. You and Zer0 make your way out of the work room and off the roof. The two of you once more descend the grand elevator to the Lobby. You and Zer0 agreed that you would do a quick glance over each floor before marking the task as complete, just make sure. As the two of you stop on every other floor to make sure the lights are on, you couldn’t help but to think about what it would be like if you and the assassin pursued part two in the elevator. You swallow thickly as you watch him from across the extravagant compartment. The air begins to grow hot and you tug at your collar absentmindedly.

Before Zer0 could pop out to do the check like he has been doing, you instead jump out first as the elevator steadies itself, leaving the assassin inside alone. You really need a breath, and you are thankful for the cooler air in the Lobby. 

“I’ll check this one,” you say, cocking your head towards the offices. “OK” displays on Zer0’s mask and he hangs back on the threshold. 

You shuffle along and inspect the offices and the corridor lighting. “Everything seems good here,” you mumble to yourself, checking a light above a staircase. As you walk, you pass one of the larger conference rooms near the end of one of the higher balconies. Out of curiosity, you peek inside the small window on the door, and you grin at what you find. 

It’s Rhys’s meeting--him and about 6 other people were all seated around a very professional looking grand table. A stout man was standing in front of a projector screen, motioning and talking enthusiastically. You could faintly hear him behind the door. Rhys has his hands clasped together as he listens closely. Suddenly, as if knowing he is being watched, he turns his head away from the presentation to reach for his notes when he pauses to look out the window. 

You both make eye contact. 

Rhys’s eyes were as large as saucers as he looked at you, thinking of the moment you both shared together less than an hour before. You blow a kiss to him as he stares at you. He turns a deep shade of red before biting his lip and hurriedly turning back to view the presentation. 

You chuckle darkly to yourself before you draw away from the door. While making your way back to the elevator, and you can’t help but smile wildly to yourself. 

Zer0 is in the compartment where you left him, waiting for you. He tilts his head as you enter, and you try to stifle your smile. 

“Did you see something funny? I see that you are smiling quite wide, girl,” Zer0 teases before pressing the keypad and taking you both to the next floor. 

“Rhys, being awkward and cute,” you say, leaning back against the wall adjacent to Zer0. 

“As to be expected. I don’t know how he will behave after this,” the assassin replies. 

“Not sure.” 

You both stand in silence before Zer0 breaks it. 

“Now that our mission is complete, we have some free time. Come to my room?” He asks, a “<3” emoticon appearing on his mask. You chuckle, drawing close to him and placing a playful kiss on the front of his helmet. 

“I’d like that,” you reply, drawing away from him and grabbing his hands, tugging him out of the elevator before the door slides shut behind you both.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya everyone!! it's been a long time since i last posted, and i thought i'd come at you guys with my new fave obsession! ive been playing the holy hell out of borderlands 3 and i had to write some material for my two faves. this wasn't beta'd, so forgive me for any mistakes. i went a little out of my comfort zone for this but i hope to do longer pieces in the future. this was super self-indulgent haahahahahah. i hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
